


orange blossom

by RosaNautica



Series: spectrum [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: If it looks like love and feels like love...~ orange: fun, fascination, sexuality





	orange blossom

His giggles drive Carlos crazy. Yet he wants to make that silly kid laugh to tears 24/7.

It’s a bit scary, how he can’t even think of moving up, unless it is with this team, with Lando next to him. Make history together.

_Stay together._

Carlos isn’t entirely sure what it is, but he wants it to last.

.

.

“I’ve signed, too.”

“Means I’ll have to deal with you, like, forever?”

Lando cackles, because of course he does, and looks at him with that hint of flirt. Carlos’ stomach does a little flip.

One more year to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find yourself someone who will look at you the way Lando looks at Carlos <3


End file.
